What A Hanyou Doesn't Know, Will Soon Find Out
by Elle Mariet
Summary: When Kagome furiously makes her way to the well to get away from an angry Inuyasha, Kouga appears and persuades her to come spend the day with him. As long as Inuyasha doesn't know, what could go wrong, right?
1. Ungratefulness

A/N: Okay, so I've never written a Kouga fan fic before - except in my MSN one, so this is a little different and new for me. But I have watched almost all the episodes so I'm pretty confident I can nail his personality on here to a capital K. Let's hope for the best!

DISCLAIMER: Quite frankly, if I owned Inuyasha, these stories would be on tv right now.

...

The demon was close, she could feel the jewel shards coming.

"Any moment now," Sango said holding her hiraikotsu above her, ready to strike. "I feel his demonic aura."

"I do as well, Sango." Miroku said coming up behind her, and groping her bottom.

"Try to focus, you letcher!" Sango snapped, giving the monk a hard smack across the cheek.

_Those two will never learn,_ Shippo thought with a sigh._ But then again, either will Kagome and Inuyasha._

"Where's the jewel shard, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"How would I know, I can't see him!"

"So?

"So, shut up and get ready. When I see it, I'll tell you!"

"Why you-" Inuyasha started but was interupted as a roar escaped the approaching demon.

Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga out of its sheeth, transforming immediately. He stood protectively behind Kagome and smirked. "Bring it on, you bastard."

...

When the demon was killed and the jewel shard was purified by Kagome, the others took shelter in a nearby forest to escape the oncoming rain. Of course it wouldn't have bothered Inuyasha, with him being a _strong, independent, fierce demon!_ But Kagome insisted on waiting out the rain, and serving breakfast her mother had sent an hour earlier.

"I don't see how a little rain is gonna hurt you, Kagome." Inuyasha muttered as he took a rice ball in his hand and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Some of Gramps's excuses for why I'm not in school are going to come true if were not careful." She warned, dreading the bizzaire diseases Gramps always made up while she was gone five hundred years into the past to acompany a tempermental half demon to gather the shards of the Shikon No Tama, that she accidently broke.

"Yeah? Like what?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly curious.

"A bladder infection that could turn into a kidney infection for one, that's caused from sitting in damp places and no-" She stopped short, feeling embarrassed.

Inuyasha stopped chewing. He had never given much thought to Kagome's health, but this bladir infectshin could be serious, so he silently allowed her to continue sheltering under the thick tree branches.

An hour later the rain stopped but the sky didn't clear up; the clouds lay close together and were dark and cold. The rain would begin again shortly, and the misty air would wear off. As was Inuyasha's patience.

"Can we leave yet? The jewel shards ain't gonna collect themselves."

"Inuyasha, have a heart. Can't you see Sango has a cold?" Shippo munched, still eating the left overs from the others' breakfast.

"Sango don't got no cold." Inuyasha barked, looking at Sango who looked perfectly fine.

"Well she will if we go out in this, so will Miroku and Kagome!"

"Feh, weak ass humans. I don't got time for this."

"Well your going to have to," Miroku said peeking out from the branches and looking up towards the sky. "It's raining again."

"Fuck this were leaving." Inuyasha said with a stamp of his foot.

"Were staying." Kagome challenged, getting fed up with her Hanyou's bossy attitude.

"You can stay, Kagome. Everyone else is leaving. We have to-"

"We have to collect the shards and defeat Naraku." Kagome said immating Inuyasha in a whiney voice.

"Don't mock me, wench."

"Or what? Just relax and sit down!" Kagome yelled without realising she had used the command, sending Inuyasha plunging to the ground.

"Eweefuchkinbishrottenhall" Inuyasha grumbled in the dirt.

Kagome sat up and walked over him and stood in the rain, fuming. "Inuyasha, you are so uncaring!"

"Me? Your the one who just used the spell and walked over me." Inuyasha yelled, standing up in a flash and holding his fist up. The better to stand up and scream in her face then lay in the dirt and mumble.

"See? Your always thinking about yourself!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all sighed at the same time. Clearly they were used to these daily fights.

"Who do you think will win?" Shippo asked. He stared wide eyed at the two who repeated the same words over and over again.

"Kagome of course." Miroku said.

"Yes, with her sit spell Inuyasha is poweless." Sango noted.

"Unless he makes her cry, or tells her she's worthless like usual." Shippo muttered, recalling the ongoing fights before.

"Then she'd sit him for sure." Miroku chimed in, putting his arms behind the kitsune and the demon slayer. "So either way, Kagome wins!"

The end of the conversation was lost forever because the three friends didn't have a chance to hear what Inuyasha said that made Kagome turn three shades of color; starting with pink, then red, and ending with a ripe purple. Inuyasha lurched back, about to take off before she lost it but he wasn't quick enough. He made it about two feet before the trees echoed.

"**INUYASHA, YOU JERK, SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!**" Kagome shrieked before stomping off into the forest.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stared at the hole Inuyasha was laying in, his hands and feet poked out in a position that looked extremely uncomfortable.

"She definately won this round." Shippo said quietly.

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter - it will most likely be posted in the next 24 hours, promise! And don't worry, Kouga is soon to appear in the second chapter. So prepare for lots and lots of confrontation and competion!


	2. Realization

Kagome walked towards the well furiously, a look of hurt and anger washed over her face as the rain poured over her, soaking her completely. Her shoes squished in the muddy ground as she stomped through the forest. _How dare he!_ She thought with frusteration. _After the lunch I brought him, he treats me like my health means nothing!_ She was so caught up in thoughts she didn't notice a whirling tornado coming towards her at great speed.

"Heya, Kagome." Kouga said, stopping infront of her in a split second.

"Kouga? What are you doing here?"

"Nevermind that, what are you doing out here in the rain?" Kouga asked worried, holding her hands in his.

"Hmph. Inuyasha's a jerk." She murmmered, looking away.

Kouga wasn't sure if it was tears on her face or rain. He felt saddened that his beloved miko was in the rain storm alone, unprotected. That's when his anger bubbled and rage spat out through the mouth of the Youkai.

"That bastard! He left you walking out here alone? Why I oughta-"

"No, Kouga!" Kagome interupted. "Inuyasha's in a bad mood, he wont take you being here well. Then again, when does he ever." She said the last part in a sarcastic voice, squinting her eyes.

"Ha! I'd take him on any day, Kagome! But I need to get you out of this rain first."

"I'm going home, there's no way in heck I'm going back there anytime soon." Kagome half yelled, feeling the frusteration come seeping back into her mind.

A spark in Kouga's brain ignited and he put the pieces together; _Kagome and the mutt have a fight - Kagome runs off - Kagome doesn't want to see the mutt - I show up!_ A smile escaped his wolfish lips, _Maybe now is a good time to whoo Kagome. Now that Inutrasha's out of the way._

"Kagome, why don't you come spend the day with me and my pack?"

"Huh? You and your pack? Why are you all out here?"

"Searching for Naraku."

"I don't know, Kouga.. I should-"

Kouga felt his oppertunity failing. He panicked at her refusal for a moment before coming up with an idea.

"We ran into a demon, and some of the pack got injured... Maybe you could use that weird medicine of yours and..." He let his voice trail off, looking away with a frown.

Kagome watched his happy face turn sad and felt responsible. _But what if Inuyasha finds out? He'll be mad I left jewel shard hunting to spend time with Kouga, of all people. I think he'd rather me hang out with Sesshomaru then Kouga!_ She thought. _Then again, Inuyasha doesn't care like Kouga does, he wasn't even worried about me wondering off._

"Alright! I'll come!" Kagome said with a half angry look on her face, still recaping the events that happened before Kouga showed up.

Kouga grinned, "Okay, Kagome. Let's go home." He said before picking her up bridal style and taking off with the help of the jewel shards in his legs. His heart beating to the spend of his pace.

_As long as Inuyasha doesn't find out, I might as well enjoy myself._ Kagome pondered. _It'll be like a mini vacation! But wait a second, did he say lets go home?_

...Meanwhile...

"Y'know, if you were so concerned about finding the jewel shards you wouldn't have made Kagome leave." Shippo said with a smirk.

"Hey! I never told her to go!" Inuyasha spat, his back to the group.

"Well there's no use arguing. We just have to wait until Kagome comes back." Miroku said, leaning against the tree they sat at.

"But, Miroku, Kagome went back to her time. That could take days!" Shippo whined into Miroku's kimono. "Inuyasha, this is all your fault!"

"Shut up you little pipsqueak! Like hell am I gonna wait around her that wench to get her ass back here. I'll drag her back if I have to." Inuyasha retorted with a huff. He stood up and shook off the rain in his hair, splattering Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" Sango sputtered, using her hiraikotsu for protection. "Are you going to go bring back Kagome?"

"You betcha I am! And when I find her I'll give her a fuckin' piece of my mi-"

Inuyasha stopped short of his speech in shock. He tilted his chin up and slowly sniffed the air a few times before his once golden eyes grew dark and his eyebrows narrowed. Hands clenched into fists, and his posture shaking, he started to growl.

"What's wrong?" Shippo said, suddenly scared Inuyasha would transform into a full demon.

"The rain must have hid the scent until I shook it off me." He said quietly, in a dangerous tone.

"What scent?" Sango asked, looking at Miroku in confussion. They couldn't smell anything.

"The scent of a wolf demon."

A/N: I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I had to end it in suspence. The next one will definately be longer though, so I do apoligize. Also, I described Inuyasha when he became aware of Kouga's scent, attempting to look like what he usually looks like BEFORE he transforms. (Obviously he couldn't transform, he'd kill Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Then go on a killing spree to find Kouga, then Kagome. And without them to stop him he'd likely die.) Just to clarify up any confussion to think he might have to transforming - he was just being Inuyasha, and extremely pissed off that he smelt Kouga, and knew Kagome was on her own, going to the well. (They were somewhat close to Kaede's village.)

And he doesn't know that he's with Kagome, yet.


End file.
